


Соцветия и кашель

by unbuttonedspace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Language of Flowers, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbuttonedspace/pseuds/unbuttonedspace
Summary: Не зря говорят: не делай выводы о человеке, пока не познакомишься с ним. Вот так посмешище! Больше всех распиналась, как она плевала на новенького с высокой колокольни, а сейчас, увидев его, буквально ощутила, как внутри разгорается пожар. Сумасшествие же. Идиотизм. И что теперь? Абсурдная же ситуация: Диана и Тася расцветают из-за Игната, пока он закидывается препаратами для замедления развития болезни и вспоминая совершенно другую девушку, от которой он так далёк.





	Соцветия и кашель

Солнечные лучи, пожалуй, даже слишком яркие для такого времени суток, навязчиво пробивались сквозь шторы. Светловолосая девушка, с завтрашнего дня десятиклассница, потягивается, сидя на кровати, и с удивлением отмечает, что телефон буквально разрывается от сообщений. Ну да, классная беседа. Плюс сто сообщений. Плюс сто. Что там можно вообще с таким рвением обсуждать? Пробежавшись глазами по понаписанному, Тася вздыхает. Ну конечно, новенький. Пока что все знали только то, что его зовут Игнат и он перешел из сто двенадцатой школы, но некоторые уже умудрялись перемывать парню кости по полной, даже не будучи знакомыми с ним. Вот и сейчас…

«Придет подзалупочный задрот какой-то, отвечаю»

«Даже рифму не придумаешь, разве что Игнат-муданавт»

Тася не влезала в споры, не пыталась внушить одноклассникам, что осуждать человека, не зная, что он из себя представляет, как минимум нецелесообразно и глупо, прекрасно понимая, что для них она — пустое место. Её никто не послушает, только вот в ненавязчивой форме попросят не мешаться. Значит, и переливать из пустого в порожнее нет смысла. А если узнают, что девушка ждет появления новенького с нетерпением, то и вовсе могут засмеять. У Таси ведь нет друзей в классе, разве что кроме Дианы. Да и то дружбой можно назвать с натяжкой: скорее столкновение двух одиноких островов, пусть и таких разных. Тася — чувственная, ранимая, замкнутая в себе. Диана — дерзкая, острая на язык, склонная к пустым препирательствам. Объединяло же их только то, что им обеим были далеки и, пожалуй, даже отвратительны что напыщенные одноклассницы, стыдящиеся, упаси боже, надеть вещь больше двух раз и систематически опаздывающие на уроки из-за привычки по полтора часа стоять перед зеркалом, штукатурясь, что одноклассники, рисующиеся перед ними, используя разные методы примерно равной степени тупости. Диана от Таси не скрывала ничего и в лексике ограничений себе не ставила ни рассказывая о том, что она на всех остальных клала, ни очень доступно объясняя, что новенький переоценен и к его появлению все привлекают уж очень много внимания, ни в красках расписывая последнюю пьянку с кентами. Тася внимательно слушала, а если в чем-то и не соглашалась, то не показывала этого, старательно молча о том, что не удивится, если в ближайшее время у Дианы откажет печень и опуская свою надежду подружиться с Игнатом. Она и сама понимала, что с их дружбой что-то не так, но лучших вариантов у неё не было. Диана же даже не считала девушку за подругу. Так, источник готовых домашних заданий и отвлекушка на поболтать, поныться, если больше некому. Тася, несмотря на порой раздражающую слезливую натуру, часто давала хорошие советы. По крайней мере, Диане помогало. Вот и сейчас она упорно названивала из необходимости поболтать, зная, что кто-то еще сейчас вряд ли возьмет трубку.

— Таська, привет! Тебя они тоже уже заеба-а-али обсуждать этого своего Игната? — произнесла она, растягивая гласные.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — со вздохом отвечает Тася, — у меня уже мессенджер разрывается.

Слово за слово с обсуждения Игната Диана соскочила на свой последний поход на, как она выражалась, «стадик», последующую пьянку и курение за гаражами. Тасе вся эта информация удовольствия не доставляла, но она терпеливо выслушала все эти бредни, попрощалась и начала собирать учебники на завтра, чтобы не делать этого в утренней спешке.

Школьная линейка. Тася, как всегда, где-то опаздывала, и Диана уже задолбалась стоять и выслушивать директора, потом завуча, потом какого-то спонсора школы, а вслед за этим — пение на удивление писклявой пятиклассницы. Да еще и их класс, как назло, поставили возле самых колонок, так что все эти вступительные речи били по ушам втройне сильнее. Уже под конец шатенка тряхнула длинными волосами и отошла, присела на лавку, одиноко стоявшую во дворе школы, и стала дожидаться окончания «танцев с бубнами», мысленно ругая традицию первого звонка.

В классе девушка, как всегда, заняла последнюю парту. Тася как раз вошла в класс и села рядом с ней, поспешно поздоровавшись, когда классная руководительница начала традиционное приветствие.

— Познакомьтесь, это Игнат, ваш новый одноклассник. Я надеюсь, что вы подружитесь.

Диана фыркнула, вспомнив переписку одноклассников в беседе, но, вглядевшись в лицо новенького, буквально ощутила, как у неё перехватило дыхание. Русые волосы спадали до самых плечей. Немного резковатые, будто нарисованные на скорую руку, черты лица. Гармонично сложенная фигура. Вот так посмешище! Больше всех распиналась, как она плевала на новенького с высокой колокольни, а сейчас, увидев его, буквально ощутила, как внутри разгорается пожар. Сумасшествие же. Идиотизм.

После традиционного вступительного организационного урока Диана свысока взглянула на Тасю, несмело поглядывавшую на Игната, окруженного теми самыми однокласниками, которые еще вчера поносили его в беседе класса, и явно раздумывавшую, стоит ли к нему подойти. Кивнула девушке, мол, пойдем со мной. Она послушно подскочила, подруги вышли в коридор.

— Видела новенького? — произносит Диана в привычной наигранно-надменной манере, — как по мне, стремный. Такое себе.

Тася кивает. Видно, что она не согласна с этим суждением, но возражать не осмеливается. Диана же чувствует, как её начинает подташнивать. Подумав, что, наверное, чем-то отравилась, буквально чувствует, как содержимое её желудка рвется вернуться через рот, бегом мчится в уборную, и, как однажды выразилась её мама, блюёт дальше, чем видит. Когда рвотные позывы и ощущение, что её вот-вот вывернет наизнанку, немного попускают, Диана смотрит на то, что она выблевала, и шарахается. Лепестки лаванды. Сомнения.

— Тась, ты здесь? — зовет она. Отклика не следует. Может, ушла за медсестрой…

Диана выходит из туалетной кабинки, полощет рот водой из крана, делая все скорее на интуитивном уровне. Как можно было влюбиться с первого взгляда? Это ханахаки или просто воспаленный бред её мозга? Ебаная мифическая цветочная болезнь. По крайней мере, она так считала, пока не заболела её лучшая подруга. Помнится, Лерка просила не приходить к ней, говоря, что это заразно, а Диана считала, что никогда ни в кого не влюбится и все равно приходила. В середине мая Лера умерла, отказавшись от операции, говоря, что лучше сдохнуть, чем жить безэмоциональной пустышкой. Все лето Диана прожигала жизнь, бухала, не просыхая, со своей компанией, по пьяни звонила Тасе и несла какой-то бред, упорно пытаясь забыться. Все это время, выходит, болезнь жила внутри нее, а теперь проснулась. И у нее сейчас небогатый выбор: умереть или сделать операцию.

Внезапно внутри рождается глупая надежда: а что, если чувства к Игнату пройдут? Тогда болезнь излечится сама собой. А так оно, скорее всего, и будет. На это указывают даже цветы. Лаванда. Сомнения. Значит, это вопрос времени, а пока… пока нужно просто вести себя, как будто ничего не происходит. Никто не должен знать, что она полюбила человека, с которым никогда не разговаривала. Не стоит рушить шаблон. Пусть все верят, что ничего не изменилось. Что ей абсолютно стабильно наплевать. После смерти Леры ей все равно больше некому доверять. Пусть и ей не доверяют. Все честно.

Диана поправляет рубашку, придирчиво осматривает себя в зеркало на предмет наличия признаков того, что с ней что-то не так, и возвращается в класс. Столпотворение вокруг Игната уже начало рассасываться. Тася сидела за последней партой и старательно рисовала. Рассмотрев рисунок, она шарахнулась, как будто её ударило током. Это был новичок. Смолчав, она направилась к парню.

— Диана, — назвала она имя, протягивая руку и запоздало вспоминая про погрызенные ногти. Игнат ответил на рукопожатие, мягко, но явно устало улыбнувшись.  
— Приятно познакомиться.

Страшно представить, какой раз за сегодня ему приходится это повторять. Девушка попыталась завязать разговор, который, впрочем, откровенно не клеился. Чувствовалось, что ей отвечают только из вежливости. Наконец забив на эти жалкие потуги, Диана села рядом с Тасей. Игнат получался чертовски похожим на себя, и это поднимало внутри волну то ли какой-то непонятной обиды, то ли вспыльчивой ярости, выплеснувшейся на ни в чем не повинную девушку.

— Ну его и перекособочило. Зачем ты вообще рисовать училась? Ты же нихуя не умеешь.

Тася удивленно поднимает на, с позволенья сказать, подругу свои туманно-серые глаза, но Диану это только раззадоривает еще больше, смешит беспомощность и непонимание во взгляде, как у загнанного зверька, и девушка продолжает свою насмешливую тираду, при этом понимая, что лучше она не нарисует никогда в своей жизни.

— Зачем протирать штаны в своей художке, если ты рукожопище? Да выброси уже свои альбомы к чертям. И не начинай сейчас плакать. Мало того, что ты всегда вела себя как тряпка, так ты еще и рисуешь на уровне грязной половой тряпки. Ты же понимаешь, что все это время я общалась с тобой исключительно из жалости?

Тася будто съеживается, пытаясь закрыться от всех летящих в её сторону колких фраз. Вокруг понемногу сталпливаются одноклассники. Хочется сказать что-то столь же резкое в ответ. Припомнить многое. Она могла бы, но в горле встает противный мешающий говорить ком, и девушка лишь закрывает лицо руками, тихо всхлипывая и молча давясь слезами, содрогаясь от рыданий. Кто-то начинает что-то говорить в её защиту… Снова слабачка, снова прячется за спинами других, снова не может постоять за себя. Рыдая, она уже не слышала, кто что доказывает. Когда девушка наконец успокоилась, то без лишних слов собрала вещи и пересела на свободную вторую парту.

Она не понимала, что происходит. Почему вдруг Диана так взъелась на неё без весомых причин? Она ведь ничего не сделала. Просто нарисовала Игната. Разве это причина для такой реакции? Нет, девушки и до этого много раз ссорились из-за вспыльчивости Дианы и её привычки сначала говорить, а потом думать. Через пару дней, подостыв, она приходила с извинениями и все снова шло по-старому. Но этот был последним.

Через какое-то время Тася осмелилась заговорить с Игнатом — единственным человеком, который не акцентировал внимание на произошедшем, как девочки-сплетницы, шептавшиеся между собой на каждом углу. Оказалось, он переехал из другого города, и там осталось все, что было хоть сколько-то дорого: сестра, решившая не переводиться в другой университет, друзья… Казалось, парень что-то умалчивает, но не в привычках Таси было лезть в душу людям глубже, чем они сами её раскрывали. Спустя две недели они уже сидели вместе, а Диана сходила с ума от ярости. Девушка ведь считала, что бывшая подруга перетягивает на себя благосклонное отношение Игната, совершенно не осознавая, казалось бы, очевидного факта: ей некого винить. Некого, кроме как саму себя. Вроде и не было какого-то откровенно враждебного отношения, но осознание того, что с Игнатом она не поладит именно из-за конфликта с Тасей, добивало. Рисунок, по правде говоря, был очень даже неплох: просто Диана так согнала злость, не ожидая, что остальные так сильно ополчатся против нее. Теперь она расхлебывала последствия. Хотела казаться крутой, сильной… а выставила себя дрянью. А про расположение Игната и вовсе стоит забыть. Что ей осталось? Курить на переменах за школой, накинув на плечи куртку, и вспоминать Лерку. То, как она умерла. Теперь помимо лаванды сквозь кожу пробивался цвет акации, обозначавший тайную любовь. Диана вырывала бутоны, шипя от боли и максимально маскируя остававшиеся раны под селфхарм. К порезам на её теле все давно привыкли, и в этом, пожалуй, даже было что-то отчасти страшно. Как можно привыкнуть видеть каждый чертов день то, как человек причиняет себе боль?

Диана не переставала ненавидеть Тасю, все еще свято веря в то, что именно она заняла место в сердце Игната. Ну да: сидят вместе, болтают, отпускают какие-то локальные шуточки, отгородившись от других одноклассников. А между тем тело все больше захватывали цветы, в основном изнутри. Вырывание внешних бутонов потеряло всякий смысл, кроме как сокрытие болезни. Девушка верила: пусть лучше она умрет, чем потеряет способность чувствовать. Уйдет как Лерка.

Она была готова уйти вслед за подругой, уйти достойно, с гордо поднятой головой, и, пожалуй, даже мечтала, чтобы этот момент наступил как можно скорее, в очередной раз запираясь в туалете и откашливая соцветия, чувствуя, что от их изобилия её вот-вот вывернет наизнанку. Перед каждым гребаным уроком физкультуры Диана запиралась во все том же туалете и проверяла, нет ли на теле новых цветов и, заметив такие, вырывала их, маскируя раны под порезы, которые вызывали только повод для перешептываний, но не для беспокойства. «Позерка», — раз за разом звучало в сторону Дианы.

Ну да, как же, позерка.

И цветы убивают её организм тоже не по-настоящему.

А ведь у Таси все тоже было далеко не безоблачно. Кто-то сказал бы, что она должна радоваться тому, что покончила с токсичной дружбой и нашла общий язык с Игнатом. Но внутри девушка все еще терзалась, пожалуй, несколько недель, ища хоть какого-то объяснения поступку Дианы и не находя его. Попыток поговорить она не предпринимала: сама нагнала, сама пусть извиняется. Игнат поддерживал такую модель поведения. Спокойный, улыбчивый, понимающий, он стал намного лучшим другом, чем когда-то Диана. Больше всего Тася боялась влюбиться, зная, что её чувства в таком случае никак не получат ответа. Но если что-то плохое должно произойти, это произойдет, верно? Нехорошее предчувствие подтвердил пробившийся сквозь кожу запястья бледно-желтый нарцисс. Цветок, обозначающий безответную любовь. Господи, какого черта? Все же было хорошо. Они просто дружили.

Тасю душил панический страх того, что Игнат узнает о болезни, и она потеряет своего единственного друга. А скрываться было огромной проблемой — болезнь обрела намного более тяжелую форму, чем у Дианы, и прогрессировала слишком стремительно. Уже через три дня нарциссы прорасли в лёгкие, и девушка откашливала цветы, склонившись над раковиной и сплевывая кровь. Пожалуй, она молчала только потому, что боялась лишиться способности чувствовать.

Нет, какими бы они не были разными с Дианой, одна общая черта у них все же была.

***

Пока две девушки медленно умирали из-за любви к нему, Игнат и сам боролся с болезнью, старательно срезая маленькие голубые васильки и закидываясь непрестанно растущими дозами препаратов, замедляющих развитие ханахаки. Только любил он совершенно третью, не имевшую ни малейшего отношения к Диане и Тасе.

Полину — ту, которой он отдал свое сердце. Та, которая осталась в родном городе Игната, главная причина его нежелания переезжать. Объемная короткая стрижка, мягкие каштановые волосы, усыпанные веснушками щеки, янтарного цвета глаза, заразительный смех и пиджак в полосочку. О чувствах парня не знал никто, кроме его самого, и васильки, распускавшиеся внутри и снаружи тела, на языке цветов означали скрытую любовь. Родители списывали все на страх возможных трудностей адаптации, стресс, непривычное место, новый город, но дело было совершенно не в этом. Игнат знал: пока он здесь, у него есть хоть какой-то шанс на взаимность. Вот уедет он, и Полина его забудет. Останется только медленно умирать. Парень закидывал в себя очередную горсть таблеток, заведомо понимая, что дозу снова придется увеличить. Запивает лекарства, на которые уходят все его личные деньги, водой, и понимает, что, возможно, сегодня-завтра он еще не умрет.

В школе сегодня все какие-то непривычно шумные, как будто случилось что-то не страшное, но непонятное и неожиданное. Из разговоров проясняется: сегодня утром Тасю нашли, умирающую от удушья. Ханахаки. К счастью, ей экстренно сделали операцию и сейчас она приходит в себя. Игнат в ужасе закрывает лицо руками. Как он мог сидеть с Тасей за одной, черт побери, партой и ничего не заметить? Кажется, тот же вопрос возник и у других.

— Вы же общались, — наигранно-удивленно произнесла главная заводила класса, Наста, — а может, это она из-за тебя? Может, ты все прекрасно видел и игнорировал?

Эта фраза словно ударяет обухом по голове. Что, если правда?.. Что, если Тася была влюблена в него? Нет, черт его возьми, они же друзья, просто друзья. В её поведении не было ни намека на чувства. А может, все его мысли были сосредоточены на Полине и он не замечал девушку в упор?

— Что, правда глаза колет? — нехорошо ухмыляется Наста, — Ну же, думаете, наша Тасенька была влюблена в нашего героя? Диана?

Диана не откликается, пытаясь подавить приступы кашля. Девушка кивает, чтобы Наста отвязалась, и направляется в туалет, где её буквально выворачивает соцветиями лаванды вперемешку со сгустками крови. Это все, конец. Финальная стадия. Уже скоро она присоединится к Лерке.

Время сделать операцию еще есть.

А вот желание отсутствует напрочь.

***

Тася вернулась в школу через месяц. Кажется, все ощутили произошедшие с ней изменения, так и лезущие наружу через каждый её взгляд, жест, случайную фразу. Раньше она здоровалась с Игнатом, широко улыбаясь. Теперь девушка лишь молча подсела к нему, обронив сухое «привет», полное безразличия. На всех уроках тоже казалось, что её заменили роботом без эмоций: даже на Тасиной любимой истории, не проводившей ни урока без выражения своего мнения о каком-то событии с характерной активной жестикуляции, она отвечала абсолютно сухо и точно по сути. Поддерживать разговор с Игнатом она тем более не стремилась, а на заданный наедине вопрос о том, в кого она была влюблена, Тася ответила, что это не имеет значения потому, что сейчас она не чувствует ровным счетом ничего.

А Диана, смотря на такую версию одноклассницы, окончательно решила: лучше умереть, чем согласиться на операцию.

Её не стало спустя неделю.

Игнат все еще не мог в полной мере осмыслить произошедшее. Тася, кажется, жила на автомате, как заводная кукла, выполняющая одни и те же действия из раза в раз, дала понять, что к такому способу жизни он не готов. Смерть Дианы напомнила о единственном возможном исходе. Парень буквально ощущал, как у него внутри что-то ломается. Безвыходная ситуация. Либо откинуть лыжи, либо стать пустышкой на всю оставшуюся жизнь. А когда тело функционирует, человек делает все как полагается: учится, работает, ест, пьет, спит, но абсолютно безэмоционально… вид Таси в таком состоянии пугал даже больше, чем гроб Дианы. На похоронах Игнат не плакал: девушка была ему ровным счетом никем.

Спустя два дня после того, как тело Дианы предали земле, препараты, которые пил Игнат, перестали действовать. Васильки, больше ничем не сдерживаемые, распускались по всему телу. Парень понял: у него максимум двое суток. Купил билеты на поезд, отплевываясь от цветочных лепестков и крови.

Он ехал к Полине, чтобы признаться ей наконец в любви.

А дальше? Дальше будь что будет.

Точно Игнат знал только одно: он задохнется, подавится этими гребаными цветами, но не перестанет чувствовать, не повторит судьбу Таси. Она ведь хуже, чем умерла.

Операция отняла у нее все, чем она до этого располагала. Спасла жизнь, но убила внутренний мир.

А тем временем под монотонный стук колес поезда Игнат пытался собраться с мыслями. Он уже договорился о встрече. Уже завтра Полина узнает всю правду.

По крайней мере, о том, что Игнат к ней испытывает.


End file.
